


Legit Wizard

by LadyoftheKnight349



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, WWE
Genre: Family, Friendship/Love, Gen, Shield Reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: What if Harry had more family alive than just The Dursleys? When he runs away to London, he discovered he has an older cousin in the WWE named Sasha Banks, the new RAW Women's Champion.Sasha has only just knocked sense into her best friend's boyfriend and reunited The Shield, Roma and Seth, until Dean came back to RAW from Smackdown Live, when she gets the news she's the guardian of her younger cousin, she isn't sure she can cope with a teenager and as a Superstar...





	1. Chapter 1

During an even more irritating potions lesson where Weasley kept insulting his friends, Harry Potter discovered he had an older American cousin " _Sasha Banks_? Who's Sasha Banks?" Ron Weasley was gaping at him "none of your concern, Weasel" Draco sneered, shoving him away from the Golden Duo and their Slytherin friend "I've heard that name before, I just can't remember where" Harry said, looking at Professor Snape and his friends "I would suggest writing to Ms Banks. You are her cousin via Lily Potter's family" he said, then stalked away once again.

"Y'know what, I'm gonna listen to Snape this time" Hermione nodded as they packed up their cauldrons and left for dinner " **Sasha Banks, I _know_ that name somehow** " he thought as he ate his meal "you alright, Harry? You're dead quiet" Neville said "I'm fine, Nev. Just thinking" he assured his friend "okay" Neville knew Harry just wanted to think what had happened over.

* * *

That evening, Draco was in Gryffindor Tower with Harry, Hermione and Neville as Harry finished writing his letter to send to Sasha in the morning "how's that look?" He asked Hermione again:

_**Dear Ms Banks,** _

**_My name is Harry Potter. You may not know who I am, but as part of a assignment in class at my boarding school, I have discovered that you are my cousin through my late mother, Lily Marie Potter (née Evans)._ **

**_Through the local bank, I have discovered my parents will had dictated I was meant to be sent to you as my guardian. I have been living with my abusive relatives at 4 Privet Drive, Petunia and Vernon Dursley._ **

**_I hope you are able to take me in, as I am only twelve and my family treat me as a slave. I am forced to do everything while my cousin, Dudley, is spoilt like a brat._ **

**_Yours faithfully,_ **

**_Harry James Potter_ **

* * *

"That's really good, Harry. I hope Ms Banks takes you in" Hermione said, Harry let out a yawn as Professor McGonagall came in "ah, Mr Malfoy. Professor Snape has requested you transfer to Gryffindor House now" Draco looked a little afraid "your parents know and are supportive as well" Draco then calmed down "thanks Professor" he said as the quartet went off to bed.


	2. Sasha, The Shield and an unexpected letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha Banks has just won the RAW Women's Championship, but she challenges her ex-friend to a match. If she beats Seth Rollins, he quits The Authority. If she loses, she has to join them.

Sasha Banks was determined not to lose this match. Her career as the Legit Boss rested on it, but it wasn't just her. Roma Reigns and Dean Ambrose were begging her to try and knock some sense into Seth. The two former Shield siblings were lost without Seth beside them during matches. Seth, on the other hand, was miserable in The Authority, he _wanted_ Sasha to win.

" **SASHA BANKS!** " Sasha danced out to her theme and made her way to the ring where Seth was waiting, The Authority surrounded the ring and were sneering at her. They never took the purple haired girl seriously, Roma and Dean just hoped she could save Seth from The Authority. To The Authority's shock, Seth deliberately lost the match, he didn't want to fight Sasha and was pounced on by his Shield siblings, Roma crying on him and Dean was also crying in happiness.

* * *

Roma gave her relationship with Seth another shot, that was also when Sasha and Dean Ambrose began a relationship just as a snowy owl came in her hotel room "is that an owl?" Sasha glanced " _now_ what did I do?" The Legit Boss grumbled as she took the letter off the owl "that's new...I'm not in trouble, but I've got a baby cousin?" Dean looked at the letter "couldn't have given you a call?" He said "Dean, I'm a witch. An actual broomstick flying witch" Sasha confessed, Dean looked at her "and I don't care. I love you for you, Sasha Banks" he said.

Sasha smiled and kissed him "it's from my mother's sister's son, Harry wants to know if I can take him in during the holidays" Dean wrapped his arms around her waist "I don't see why he can't" he said, kissing her purple hair. Sasha smiled as she wrote a letter back to Harry and called Vince about her sudden changes " ** _that's fine, Banks. Hope the kid has a better life with you and Ambrose_** " he said "he will, Vince" Sasha assured her boss, he was kinder than his daughter and son-in-law, but Sasha and Dean would be pissed when they both saw Harry.

* * *

"That Harry?" Dean gestured to a far too skinny boy "yeah, what did my aunt and uncle do to him?" Sasha growled in anger "hey Harry" she slightly calmed as she approached him, Sasha had been surrounded by fans of her and her boyfriend that Harry hadn't seen either her or Dean.

Harry looked up to see a pink/purple haired girl with a man who had copper blonde hair and wore a leather jacket "you're Sasha?" He asked "yeah, this is my boyfriend Dean Ambrose"

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a fic where Harry finds some of his family through a class assignment


End file.
